


In Sickness and in Health

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Caretaking, Fever, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Illnesses, Other, Sickfic, Vomiting, non-graphic though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: “Had you simply told me you were less than hale, we would not be dealing with you burning up all evening.”





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 23 | Parched
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187922397764/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-23-in-sickness-and-in

“Had you simply told me you were less than hale, we would not be dealing with you burning up all evening.”

The Warrior of light huffs a laugh and then winces. Everything aches and their throat feels nearly like it was torn to ribbons from the inside. They’ve no want for the bitters Tataru consistently foists on them, much less when it is combined with the rattling cough that’s set their ribs aflame. As it is, the industrious Lalafell bustles about with a cotton cloth tied over her nose and mouth—“You may have been reckless enough to catch Thancred’s cold, but will not be.”—to keep them moderately clean and well hydrated.

They wheeze a little when she accidentally brushes a ticklish spot while sponging down their back and sides. Tataru stops, passes them a freshly unwrapped cough drop, and continues her work. They feel absolutely terrible, both physically and mentally, with all the assorted pains and guilt for being so impatient as to give in to Thancred’s feverish quest for kisses. They’d never intended to make more work for Tataru (she has more than her fair share under regular conditions) but they still sit in bed, sweat soaked and miserable, while she cleans them up.

“After this, you’ll need the tonic Krile sent. It’s a bit more palatable than the blend you’ve been suffering through,” she informs with smiling eyes. “She did warn that it has fairly severe side effects, though, so we’ll start with the lowest dose.”

They nod and then regret it when the world tips on its axis in response. They heave.

“Oooooh no you don’t—“ And Tataru grabs her trusty sick-bucket just in time to keep them from contaminating the entirety of their front half. “Let me know when you’re done and I’ll grab that tonic. Gods know you’d benefit from a kick to the aether.”

They flash a shaky thumbs up and heave into the bucket again. They aren’t quite sure how long Tataru is gone for, just that they’re nearly ready to fall asleep cradling a bucket of their own sick when she opens the door again.

She grabs the bucket, places it by the sack of used tissue she needs to throw out, and places a clean bowl by their bedside in case of another bout of vomiting.

The Warrior shivers despite the four blankets all but plastered to their skin. Tataru uncorks the tonic, pours some into a wooden cup, and helps them sip it slowly. She does not mention that the reason she did not go for the usual (easily disinfected) metal ones if because Krile warned that the mixture is reactive. She sincerely hopes it won’t eat a hole in their stomach.

They drink the tonic bit by bit, each swallow feeling like a handful of broken glass and not some aetherically infused herb drink. It is not a pleasant sensation.

They wait for it to kick in while Tataru cleans up and takes out the trash. There’s improvement already, but they worry for the side effects.

Five minutes later, they realize what Krile meant.

“Tataru, I adore you. You’re a good friend. Do y’know how amazing you are?”

“You shouldn’t be speaking with your voice in such a state—“

“And you take care of everyone. That’s cool. Impressive. Very… not easy.”

Tataru giggles, tucking them into bed and making to leave before they can embarrass themself further, and then they start talking about Thancred and she just about cackles.

“Than is good, too. Nice. It’s like the Twelve we’re making him and decided he needed to be sexy. He is very unfair.”

She helps them down another glass of water when they cough again and sits through their diatribe on how they would much prefer to be hot and sweaty for other reasons she would otherwise not wish to know.

“‘M parched.”

“Not from lack of water, I reckon.”

“Have you seen his di—“

She very pointedly shoves a cough drop into their mouth and walks out of the room, grabs the idiot of the hour, and shoves him into there instead. “You deal with the problem you created, loverboy. I’ll watch the front.”

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
